Patent Literature 1 (JP-A-2012-132148) discloses a construction component provided with a vibration damper for damping vibration generated by an earthquake and the like. The construction component (building component) includes a quadrangular frame that is quadrangular in a front elevational view and is provided by members including four structural members. A vibration damping tool is connected to an inner side of the quadrangular frame using four braces radially extending from the vibration damping tool. When vibration energy is generated by an earthquake and the like and deforms the quadrangular frame, the vibration energy is transmitted to the vibration damping tool via the braces to plastically deform the vibration damping tool, so that the vibration energy is absorbed in the vibration damping tool to damp vibration.
In a building component used in the two-by-four construction method for the buildings (constructions), a center post is occasionally provided at a center position between right and left posts in order to reinforce strength of the quadrangular frame including the four structural members (i.e., the right and left posts, and upper frame member and lower frame member being vertically disposed between the posts). The center post is a bridging member that bridges a gap between two structural members (i.e., the upper frame member and the lower frame member) vertically disposed to face each other. When the bridging member is disposed inside the quadrangular frame, since the vibration damping tool of the vibration damper is located at a position overlapping with a part of the bridging member in a front elevational view, some treatment is required for avoiding an interference between the vibration damping tool and the bridging member.
An object of the invention is to provide a construction component provided with a vibration damper, the construction component being capable of avoiding an interference between a vibration damping tool of the vibration damper and a bridging member provided to an inner side of a quadrangular frame.